mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Shōjo Sect
is a Japanese adult manga series written and illustrated by manga author Ken Kurogane. The manga was serialized in the adult manga magazine ''Comic MegaStore between June 17, 2003 and June 17, 2005 and was later released as two bound volume. A three-part OVA series titled Shōjo Sect: Innocent Lovers animated by Amarcord was announced in April 2008 with the first episode released in July. Plot The story revolves around the main protagonists Shinobu Handa and Momoko Naitou. They know each other since childhood and Shinobu fell in love with Momoko from the first day they met. Now enrolled in an all-girl high school, Momoko has forgotten about the past, but Shinobu hasn't. Both follow their own ways but Shinobu still hopes for Momoko to remember their promise from long ago. Characters ; : Age: 16 (Manga Based) Shinobu is one of the main characters of the story. She has no trouble with money or making her way in the world. She is a bourgeois-only child. She loves women regardless of age. In regards to coming in late, sleeping in class, generally being a delinquent and failing grades, she is ahead of the curve. However, it seems that she used to be a perfect student straight out of some movie. Although Shinobu is involved in a harem with most of her classmates, she is in love with Momoko Naitou the most. ; : Age: 16 The main character of the series. Momoko is a member of the school's disciplinary committee which is a duty that she takes very seriously and often puts her at odds with Shinobu. She is very gluttonous (though she never seems to gain any weight), irritable, and has very little tolerance for other people's antics (though she is shown to have a mischievous side of her own). She is kind to her classmates, however, which makes her very popular. Momoko always wears a rather strong-smelling perfume which usually gives away her presence before she even makes it known. Several years before the series she first met Shinobu in a park when they both were very young. Shinobu gave her a cookie and Momoko in return gave her a kiss. This encounter left Shinobu with deep feelings of love for Momoko, though Momoko does not remember at all. Momoko finds it hard to warm up to Shinobu due to the latter's promiscuity, but later reciprocates her feelings after realizing that Shinobu is genuinely kind and truly loves her. She even hits an upperclassman, who had forced herself on Shinobu, which caused the upperclassman to hit her head directly against a fire extinguisher rendering her unconscious. ; : Age: 17 Shinobu's best friend and lover who is constantly seen in her company. She fancies herself as Shinobu's servant which she says gives her a sense of self-worth. Kirin is very much in love with Shinobu despite her feelings for Momoko, and even said that she would gladly share Shinobu as long as she could stay with her. She later ends up falling for another girl named Matsuri, who is deeply in love with her and who Kirin had sex with once in the manga and second episode of the anime. ; : A 27-year-old teacher at the all-girls school. She is very tall and beautiful, yet acts somewhat childish, which makes her popular among her students. Her favorite student is Momoko, with whom she is infatuated. She often hangs around with Momoko after school and allows her to stay at her place. She has a hard time with money, due to her expensive tastes but remains constantly upbeat. After seducing Momoko in her apartment, she is struck terribly ill and is forced to resign from school. ; : Age: 16 A classmate of Momoko, she is a very bold and stubborn girl who has trouble expressing herself. She does not compromise well with others and tends to be rather single-minded which makes her difficult to deal with. She is deeply in love with her older sister Shigure and tries desperately to make her see it. She goes to Momoko for advice and succeeds in achieving her older sister's affections, which leaves Momoko distraught in learning that she assisted an "unnatural love." She is a member of the school's drama research club to which she is very dedicated. ; : Age: 18 A third-year student and Chizuru's older sister. She is beautiful, intelligent, and serene with a good grip on things. She could easily be a class leader but chooses to go straight home after school instead. She is deeply in love with Chizuru but is much more subtle about her feelings and even tries to suppress them, though she eventually gives in after going to Shinobu for advice and realizing that both her and her sister's feelings are too strong to ignore. ; : Age: 16 One of the many girls in the school who is infatuated with Shinobu. Maya is a pretty smart girl, but she is also very submissive and weak-willed so she'll go along with anything anyone tells her to do. One day when Maya was on clean-up duty she found Shinobu sleeping in an empty room. Her infatuation got the better of her and she kissed Shinobu unaware that she was in the process of waking up. Shinobu later confronted her about it and Maya broke down and began apologizing, saying that she'll do anything to make it up to her. Shinobu brought Maya to an empty club room where she proceeded to seduce her. After some encouragement from Kirin, Maya pledged herself as Shinobu's servant. Maya's devotion to Shinobu continues to grow and she ends up staying with her to the very end where they form a three-way relationship between themselves and Momoko. Shinobu helps Maya to break out of her shell and become more assertive, though she also becomes quite perverted in the process. ; : Age: 18 A shady third-year student who longs to make Shinobu hers and hers alone. Ookami is the top of her class and is well-respected by her teachers as well as most of her underclassmen for her model behavior but also proves to be a calculated schemer in her pursuit of Shinobu. She attempts to seduce Shinobu in an empty room but is repeatedly, yet, half-heartedly refused because Shinobu doesn't want to hurt her. Her true plan was to get Momoko to lose her temper and get herself expelled so that she would be separated from Shinobu. Her plan is realized when Momoko attacks her with a fire extinguisher. The matter is settled quietly out of court and Momoko is allowed to stay but she chooses to leave anyway. Despite the fact that her plan ultimately succeeded it proves to be in vain as Momoko and Shinobu consummate their feelings several months later. Media Manga Shōjo Sect began as a manga series written and illustrated by Ken Kurogane. The manga was serialized in the adult manga magazine Comic MegaStore between June 17, 2003 and June 17, 2005 and was later released as two bound volume. OVA A three-part OVA series titled Shōjo Sect: Innocent Lovers animated by Amarcord was announced in April 2008, with the first episode released on July 25, 2008. OVA episodes References External links *Ken Kurogane's personal website * Category:Anime of 2008 Category:Manga of 2003 Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Seinen manga Category:Yuri Category:Anime OVAs es:Shōjo Sect ja:少女セクト ru:Shoujo Sect zh:少女派别